To Love or Not To Love
by slugston
Summary: Thalia and Nico. In this story, Thalia takes the arrow that was attended for Artemis by Cupid. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Tyson go in search for the twin arrow in order to destroy it before Eros uses it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _My first Percy's story so you are warned. For those that are proceeding with the reading please note that I admit my grammar is terrible and my spelling is worse. I can live very well in knowing this fault of mine and I continue to type this all up with out reviewing my work or getting a beta. Yeah, good luck to the readers out there. Now you are welcome to pick out my blunders but honestly, I am only doing this for fun and I will probably glance about mistakes noted from reviews with less than a shrug. But hey, its your time. Now if you would like to give advice or suggestions to better the story with out the grammar and spelling corrections, by all means tell me! Also updating, yeah I'm bad_ _at it and I don't promise immediate updates. My reality life is on a goal to break every plan I have so I cannot promise when and where the time will be for an update**. **So this is it - good luck and I hope you get through it with out cringing too much._

**During A Hunt**

It wasn't a quick snap of twigs that caught the Hunters attention nor was it the light breezed that suddenly picked up, whispering to them of danger. It wasn't the eerie silence that gripped every creature to halt in their activities. No. Though they were the Hunters who were naturally skilled to zero on the eruption of tranquility they normally found in their hunting trips.

No, it wasn't anything like that. Instead the hunt came to an abrupt end because of a single white feather. Birds fly north and they fly south. They even fly east to west and back again. Like a person losing a single strain of hair, a bird will lose a feather from time to time. The wind will find it and maybe toss it back and forth just to see how long they can keep the feather from touching the earth. Or maybe the wind would just let it softly fall like it did that day. It allowed that soft, pure white feather to land on the goddess, Artemis shoulder like a soft kiss.

The silver yellow eyes of the Mistress widen with surprise or maybe fear. There is only one thing Artemis fears the most. The one battle she would also run from instead of attacking. There is only one god that would dare hunt the Hunter.

To the normal eye, a mortal eye, they would never have seen the sharp, straight and sure golden arrow that whipped around trees and through branches and brambles. To the mortal ear, they would have thought it was a whistle in the wind as the arrow flew past them. The hunters were no mortal. They were the Hunters of Artemis and for this, they saw the cursed arrow. Like a magnet seeking its metal, the arrow zoomed in on their Mistress and if it wasn't for the Lieutenant Thalia, maybe – just maybe this arrow would have finally found the only creature love hadn't conquered.

But the hit would be a miss as Thalia, like any loyal pack member, stepped up to take the arrow for her goddess. She watched it hit her chest, dissolving within her. Her heart raced but not with love, no not yet but with panic and fear.

**At Percy's Cabin**

On finding out he was a half god, Percy had seen a lot of abnormal things. He also learned to be prepared for the unexpected. Flying monsters, sea serpents, giants trying to take over the world and all that fun stuff. In all of his time at camp, all the drills and the training, all the history lessons and stories nothing prepared him for Thalia appearing at his door.

Tyson sat on his bed with his mouth open just a tad bit wider than normal as he stared at the new arrival. He blinked his huge brown eye at his brother than back at the Hunter at their door entrance. Tyson had been just telling Percy about his day when Thalia had unexpectedly flung the door open, demanding to speak to Annabeth. Percy jumped, his natural combat instincts kicking in as he reached in his jean pocket for Riptide.

It wasn't the fact that she was there, after all they were friends and he was dating one of her best friends. Normally when Thalia was in the neighborhood, she would stop in and say hello, not a big deal. However, she never appeared at his door looking like the state she was presently in. It was as if she had gone mad. Not the angry mad either. Percy was sure he could have been able to handle that kind of madness. This kind was like the insane madness. It shined in her eyes. But that wasn't all that was off about her appearance.

Her hair was decorated with twigs and leaves from running through the forest, no doubt. Her clothes seemed to be okay but then again, they were the uniform of the Hunters and probably enchanted not to get dirty. Thalia kept shifting her bow from shoulder to shoulder nervously while peering over Percy's shoulder into his cabin. While her electric blue eyes danced in search of his girlfriend, Percy noticed that she had a bit of dust on her nose and cheek with streaks of tears drying through the dirt's crust.

'Where is she, Percy?' Thalia begged once more. Her brows were etched with impatience.

'She is probably to her cabin.' Percy carefully stepped aside to allow the distraught girl into his cabin. 'Are you okay? You don't look okay.'

'No.' Tyson nodded his head in agreement with his brother. It was a bit odd to have someone say no while nodding their head yes but as always, Tyson managed to pull it off rather well. 'She does not look okay.'

'Are you hurt?' Percy stepped back and glanced at her from head to toe trying to see if she had any injuries. Of course if she was hurt, Percy wouldn't be the first person Thalia would have sought out. Percy was known to have an obtuse mind but given the fact that a distressed girl was within his living quarters, well one couldn't really blame him. 'Are you sick?'

'No, I'm not hurt or sick but I am not okay.' Thalia growled as she rushed into the cabin. She sat quickly on wooden bench near a wall but only for a few minutes before she stood back up and started to pace his floor, wringing her fingers as she did. 'I need to see Annabeth. I need to see her without the other campers know I am here. Do you think you could go get her for me?'

'Sure. Um…' Percy took one step out of his cabin but paused for a brief moment. 'Did something happen to the Hunters? I can get Chiron down here and…'

'No. No, no.' Thalia tugged at her hair in frustration. 'The Hunters are okay but I'm not! I need to speak to Annabeth. And don't let anyone else know I'm here.'

'Okay.' Percy held both of his hands up to calm her annoyance down. 'You'll be okay, right?'

'Oh gods! How does she put up with you? Just go already!' Thalia made a move to the door but that was all Percy needed. He sprinted down the rustic pathways towards Annabeth's cabin.

Thalia folded her arms in front of her, trying her best to keep back the tears as her thoughts wondered back to her horrible situation. She gave a sniff as she looked around the room. 'Why does it smell like fish bait in here?'

Tyson shrugged his massive shoulders as he held out a sandwich. 'Peanut butter?'

Thalia wrinkled her nose and slowly shook her head.

'Okay.' Tyson smiled a bit childishly before taking a claiming bite out of his peanut butter sandwich. There was no turning back now, the sandwich was his and it was good.

'Percy?' Annabeth closed the door to block out the whistles and kissing sounds her brothers and sisters were making from inside.

'You need to come to my cabin.' Percy bent down to whisper in her ear.

'Percy it's getting late.' Annabeth smiled with a slight blush to her cheeks.

'Thalia showed up at my door asking for you.' Her flushed cheeks surpassed Percy's mind as he put a hand against the small of her back to lead her in the direction of his cabin.

'Are the hunters in camp?' Annabeth was a bit disappointed that Percy wasn't asking for her for a romantic moment. Still she smiled brightly on the idea of seeing Thalia again. She loved when the Hunters visited camp. They always had wonderful stories to share of their hunting parties. Annabeth hooked her arm around Percy as he walked her towards the lake and to his cabin.

'I'm not sure but I don't think so. I think she's here alone.' Percy glanced around the camp area. Things seemed to be normal. There wasn't any weird, out of normal sounds. The sky was clear with stars shining dimly against the full of the moon. On looking at the lake, it was a beautiful sight with the sky's reflection shining back. Things seemed rather peaceful. So peaceful that if Thalia hadn't shown up, Percy would have probably convinced Annabeth for a stroll near the lake for one on one time.

'Alone?' Annabeth quicken her steps, practically pulling Percy along with her. 'That's not right. The girls don't split up. Not like that. Not just one. She wouldn't have come back to camp without them.'

'She's upset. 'Percy shook his head remembered her appearance. 'She's been crying.'

'About what?' Annabeth mind was racing with ideas. There were so many things the Hunters could get involved with and death, it happens to the hunters. What if one of them got martially injured? What if they lost one? It would be so much like Thalia to blame herself. Thalia is one of the strongest people Annabeth had ever known. She had been through so much that it was impossible of thinking that anything could get the Hunter in such a state.

'You know how the Hunters are with men.' Percy ignored Annabeth's snort.

'You mean boys.' Annabeth ribbed him with her elbow. Not much, just enough for him to wince a bit.

'She wouldn't tell me.' Percy slowed their pace down to a halt on reaching his cabin. He put his hands on Annabeth's shoulders and stared intensely at her. 'Deep breaths.'

'Deep breaths.' Annabeth nodded and took in some air, breathing it out slowly. She couldn't even imagine what to expect through that door. Percy knew it. Annabeth knew it as well. She felt it.

'We can solve this.' Percy told her, watching as she nodded while breathing. 'Whatever she got going on, we can help. We've been through a lot and whatever is wrong won't compare to that.'

'Right.' Annabeth agreed with a smile and a nod of her head. 'Okay, let's find out what's wrong.'

Percy opened the door and instantly, Thalia was clinging to Annabeth. It happened so fast. Thalia ran towards his girlfriend and instantly, Annabeth's arms were open to hug the other tightly.

'It's sad.' Tyson squished over on his bed to allow room for Percy to sit next to him.

'Did she tell you what's wrong?' Percy asked as his eyes were still trained on the girls. Annabeth was petting Thalia's hair, telling the girl it would be alright.

'No, she didn't talk to me.' Tyson titled his head like a curious puppy. 'She talks a lot to herself.'

Percy didn't ask Tyson to repeat the one way conversation; he already knew it would be pointless. Instead he waited for Annabeth to calm Thalia down. Percy hated to see the girl this way. It wasn't natural. Thalia had a strong character and she didn't let things get to her. She took it all in strives. It makes her tough. It makes her a leader. Instead here was a girl that seemed like her whole world was ripped apart. That was a bit frightening.

Annabeth kept her arm around Thalia as she led her to Percy's bed, throwing some of his yesterday clothing on the floor. She looked over at her concerned boyfriend, giving him a slight, shaky smile that Annabeth tried to cover up everything she felt. 'She could use a drink and maybe a wash cloth for her face.'

Both boys hurried up off the bed and started to go in the same direction to get bottled water. They stopped, looked at each and headed in the opposite direction to get a wet cloth.

'Stop.' Percy held up his hands. 'You get the bottled water and I'll get the washrag.'

'Okay.' Tyson agree and went for the water. 'Do you want peanut butter too?'

'No, Tyson.' Annabeth spoke for Thalia as the girl just sniffled against her. 'Just water.'

'Okay. Just water.' Tyson went to a small cooler where they stored the cabin's water.

Percy was already back with a squeezed out wash cloth. Thalia took it from him, giving him an appreciated smile before he sat back down on Tyson's bed.

Tyson opened the water for Thalia and gave it to her with a pat on the head, which she tried to avoid. 'It be okay, Thalia.'

'What's wrong, Thalia?' Annabeth spoke softly much like Percy's mother spoke when he had hurt himself in his younger years.

**Meanwhile up in Olympus**

Artemis stormed through Aphrodite's beautiful and stylish home. 'Where is he?'

Aphrodite looked around her parlor with wide eyes. She bit down on her lip nervously as she chewed on the question. It wasn't all that uncommon for an anger goddess to rush into her sanctuary looking for their male counterpart, but it was for Artemis to be one of the goddess.

If she was looking for her dear brother, Apollo he hadn't been to visit her home since yesterday. He just couldn't help but tell Aphrodite about his newest lyrics. Then of course Hephaestus showed up to chase Apollo away from his wife. But Hephaestus never stayed long. He thought her place was just too social for his taste. That was yesterday, or was it the day before. Time, it all rambled together when you're a goddess. However later, much later, Aries promised to stop in for a small romance.

'Sweetie, I'm not sure who you are looking for?' Aphrodite said with honesty.

Artemis put a hand on her narrow hip and narrowed her eyes testily at Aphrodite. 'Your son. Where is your son, Aphrodite?'

'Oh Cupie!' Aphrodite's whole face shined as she said her son's name. Her favorite son. Cupid was her little pet name for him as a baby and it stuck. Of course, Eros believed he had out grown the pet name and when he almost convinced his mother to give it up, the most embarrassing thing happened. Apollo, still upset about the whole tree ordeal, gave the mortals his baby paintings. Him in a diaper! It was horrifying! Apollo also 'accidentally' let it slip about his mother's pet name. Now everyone knew him as Cupid and everyone has seen him in his diaper – or much less. Everyone thinks that a little babe in diapers with such a lovey-dovey name could cause any harm.

But Aphrodite was a mother and just thinking about him made her warm and fuzzy and full of love and pride as any mother would be. 'Where do those days go? Why I remember when he was just a bit of fluff with wings and so innocent…'

'I don't care.' Artemis cut her off. 'That little imp was never innocent. He wasn't even conceived out of innocence. To be honest, I'm not sure how such a monster could even be spawned! Just tell me where to find him and I'll let you alone with your delusional memories of an angelic son.'

'Let me think where he said he was going.' Aphrodite tapped a well manicure nail against her lovely, flawless chin. She licked her sexual lips, batted her thick eye lashes and gave Artemis an exquisite smile. 'I thought you two didn't get along.'

'We don't.' Artemis frowned while tapping her foot against the marble flooring as she waited for an answer.

Aphrodite blinked at the answer, hoping for a bit more but it was clear that Artemis felt her feelings were summed up. 'Than why do you want to know where he is at?' Aphrodite slowly stood up from the luscious cloud filled sofa. Red flags flashed in her mind, warning her to proceed with caution.

'So I can kill him.' Artemis replied quite seriously.

'Whatever for?' Aphrodite asked, knowing full well from past experience that Cupid gave others to seek him out.

'What for?' Artemis snorted, which Aphrodite found to be very un-lady like. 'Your son is the most insufferable hellion that set foot in our creation. He finds wicket pleasure in playing with the hearts of so many mortal and immortal alike! I am going to give the whole world a favor and kill the bastard.'

'He's a god. He won't die.' Aphrodite reminded her. This wasn't the first time a god or goddesses threaten to send Eros down to Hades. Of course, he had already visited his uncle a few times and Persephone asked that on the next visit, he should leave his arrows behind. His aunt claimed that he was too much of a handful and the spirits were tortured enough without having love in their wake.

'Than I'll hurt him as painful as I can.' Artemis started to move towards the lovely goddess.

'What did he do this time?' Aphrodite winced. All the gods and most of the goddess have played a part of her son's mischievous deeds from time to time. Of course, Apollo always seemed to be Eros' main target. Maybe this had to deal with Artemis brother lusting after one of her hunters, again. 'Did he shoot Apollo again? Maybe with an oncoming train? He has been threating to do that. '

'He shot one of my Hunters.' Artemis growled. 'My Lieutenant as a matter of fact. And now I am going to hurt your little boy severely. I'm going to pluck every single feather out of his pretty little wings. Then I'm going to shoot him with as many poisoned arrows I can manage before I cut off his…'

'Oh.' Aphrodite quickly put a table between her and the Hunter. 'I'm sure it was an accident. You know how he gets when he's bored. I'm sure he didn't mean to hit her. Was he shooting blind folded again? I know I have asked him several times to keep his eyes open or he'll take out his eye but he really finds it much more amusing to use the blind fold.'

'Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean to hit her either.' Artemis pushed the table away. 'Especially since that brat was aiming his arrow at me! Now where can I find Eros?'

'Honestly, I don't know.' Aphrodite shrugged her fragile shoulders. 'Maybe his Father knows. It is hard to keep track of the boy.'

'Maybe that is part of his problem!' Artemis huffed out into the gods land in hunt for Aries.

**And back at Percy's cabin…**

'And the arrow was flying towards her so I stepped in front of it.' Thalia sniffed as she lifted her head up to look at her friends.

'Why would someone try to shoot Artemis?' Percy asked, confusing showing clearing in his eyes.

'Don't you understand?' Thalia stood up, looking at the five eyes that stared back at her. 'It's Eros arrow. He is the only god that would do such a thing.'

'Eros?' Percy searched his memory for the name.

'Commonly known as Cupid.' Annabeth nudge his brain in the right direction.

'That little baby with the diaper and wings?' Percy made wing movements with his hands. Tyson copied on seeing the effect it had on wall shadows.

'Yes and no.' Thalia sighed heavily in frustration. 'He's not a baby. Probably looks about our age considering most of the gods and goddess don't like to look older than twenty.'

'So…this is about the god of love?' Percy smirked and held up his hands as the girls glared at him. 'Sorry. I'm just seeing valentine's cards and little cupids with hearts making Thalia cry. '

'He's not a god to mess with.' Annabeth warned Percy with a heated stare before she looked around at the room as if there were spies. 'It was his arrow that started the Trojan War. He shot Helen of Troy and she sail off with Paris, leaving her true husband behind. He made soso in love with his own image that as soon as he saw his reflection in the water; he drowned as he tried to get a better look. No one is off limits. Not mortal and not an immortal soul.'

'Half of the kids at camp are probably because of his tantrum fit.' Thalia said a bit hotly as she started to feel furry instead of despair.

'Careful!' Annabeth warned her.

'What is he going to do? Shoot me again?' Thalia felt new tears flow down her cheeks. 'I cannot be with the Hunters if I fall in love with a boy!'

'Maybe it won't be a boy.' Tyson smiled and reached over to pat her head.

'Oh gods!' Thalia started to cry all over again. She put her head on her knees and let all her fears out in tears. The idea of being in love with a monster was horrifying. The very thing she hunted and to fall in love with it? Eros was twisted enough to just do that.

'Shhhh…' Annabeth whispered, petting her head again as she tried to calm her down.

'Wait. Wouldn't she be in love with someone now? I mean, Thalia.' Percy knelt down beside the girl, rubbing her shoulder gently and unsurely. 'Is there someone that you feel attractive too? That maybe you're thinking about right now?'

Thalia hiccupped once before pulling her head up. She thought for a moment. Focusing on someone other than herself and her current situation but nothing came to mind. 'No.' she whispered as she wiped at her eyes. 'I don't feel in love. What does it feel like? Wouldn't I know?'

'It's um…' Annabeth exchanged a smile and a glance with Percy. 'Hard to describe but you would defiantly know it.'

'So this means what?' Percy asked.

'He didn't shoot the other arrow.' Tyson replied with a quick, sharp pat on Thalia back. It caused her to lurch forward slightly.

'The other arrow?' Annabeth eyes grew wide with understanding. 'Of course! See Eros has two arrows and two targets.'

Percy shook his head, not understanding where she was going but his brother nodded his head.

'He has arrows of gold that will cause someone to fall in love. He has arrows of lead that will rebound that love. If two people are both hit with a golden arrow, than they love each other. If only one is hit with the golden and the other is hit with the lead, then one will love while the other will not return that love.' Annabeth explained.

'So maybe I was hit with lead!' Thalia stood up with hope.

'No, you said you saw it being gold.' Annabeth gave her a pity pat on the back.

Thalia's face fell and she flopped back onto Percy's bed.

'And she just started to feel better!' Percy grumbled.

'Spoil sport.' Tyson frowned at Annabeth.

'I am just being realistic about this.' Annabeth said rather defensively. 'Artemis is one of the goddess that Eros had not caught in his arrow yet. He has been chasing her for his whole existence. Artemis doesn't allow people to be in love, so Eros biggest delight would be making Artemis do just that.' Annabeth turned to Thalia. 'I honestly believe you were hit with a golden arrow. If you're not in love yet, it's because he hadn't used the other arrow.'

'Soo…' Percy grinned with excitement. 'If we get a hold of this twin arrow and maybe destroy it before he can use it…'

'The curse will be broken!' Thalia jumped up and clapped her hands together with delight.

'Love isn't a curse.' Annabeth said rather cautiously.

'But for me it is.' Thalia sighed. 'Annabeth, I knew what I was giving up. I was so hurt by Luke; I never wanted to experience that pain again. I gave up so much for this camp. For you. For Luke. Than to have it betrayed against me, I'll never forget that. I've moved on but that will always be with me. When I joined the Hunters, it was as if I belonged to a family again. I felt like I was one of them. I was one of them. Now if I fall in love, I'll be shunned from the Hunters. Artemis will turn me into a rabbit or something and the boy, the monster, whatever or whoever I fall in love with will be destroyed. Artemis will kill anyone that takes her Hunters from her. Whether it is by death or by love, they will fear her.'

The three were quiet for some time before Percy finally spoke up. 'How do we find him? How do you find the god of love?'

'Love is everywhere.' Annabeth shrugged. 'Maybe we can speak to the Aphrodite's cabin.'

'Gods no.' Thalia shook her head. 'Do you know how embarrassing that would be? The lieutenant of the Hunters getting hit by their big brother's arrow? It will bring shame to my sisters!'

'Okay. We won't ask them.' Percy stared out into the lake, hoping for an idea. 'Maybe one of those hook up places. You know, where single people go?'

'Eros loves parties.' Tyson agreed. Everyone turned to look at the Cyclopes.

'What do you mean?' Percy asked curiously.

'Eros visited Daddy sometimes. Our step-mommy doesn't like Eros visits but Daddy seems happy about them.' Tyson explained.

'I'm sure he does.' Percy smirked but Annabeth and Thalia stared stonily at him, which caused him to wipe the smile off.

'Daddy and Eros talked about a lot of parties. Pan and Dionysus would have forest parties with the nymphs and Eros would always be invited.' Tyson nodded his head very seriously. 'Eros said that he had to stop playing with the wood nymphs when he got married.'

'That's it!' Annabeth snapped her fingers. 'You are brilliant, Tyson!'

'I am?' Tyson grinned widely, very pleased and proud of himself.

'We throw a party?' Percy played with the idea a little bit. 'I'm willing to sacrifice sleep for a party if it would help Thalia.'

'That's not what I mean, Seaweed brain.' Annabeth scuffed him behind the head. 'We find Psychic. Eros' wife. Supposedly he adores her, right? If we locate her, than we probably will find Eros soon enough.'

'How do we find her? How is it any different than finding Eros?' Percy asked.

'Hephaestus.' Thalia smiled. 'He is the god that makes weapons for other gods. He must be the one that makes Eros arrows. He might have a shipment to be picked up. He might even be able to tell us if the twin arrow to the one that hit me is lead or if it is gold.'

'So how do we find him?' Percy asked looking at his brother for some hopeful information.

'Cyclopes makes weapons too!' Tyson clapped his big hands together. 'I know how to get to Hephaestus.' Tyson frowned suddenly with a look of disappointment. 'The way is under the sea. Girls cannot go.'

'There might be another way.' Annabeth clicked her tongue in thought. 'Do you think Nico would know going through Hades' territory?'

'Maybe but that just means it's another person on our Whom to Find list.' Percy sighed.

'Looking at it, he might be our easiest find.' Annabeth gave Thalia another sympathy look.

'Juniper!' Percy snapped his fingers together. 'Tyson had said that Eros likes the nymphs. Maybe she knows of something to help us.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry, I've been playing Divinity II and I am a procrastinator. At first this wasn't getting reviews so I just figure no one was interested. Needlessly I was shocked to see some more added since logging back into this account. I use another to reviews only because I don't want people think that if I review their work they must review mine. I over think things sometimes. I appreciate the reviews this has gotten, all were wonderful and motivating that I took time to write up something right away...well right away for me is now...you know, procrastinator here. Nico will be joining the party but not in this chapter. Since I'm writing blindly, I cannot say that if he will be in the next one either BUT he will be in the story. Something is starting to unfold in my mind as I speak so yes, I think he shall appear in the next or two chapters from now. When will that be posted? Well I do not know...I still got a few goblins to kill in Divinity and I am so caught up in reading a James Potter fanfiction...but yea. Okay so on with the story. Oh and for some odd reason I kept typing 'Annabether' so if you see that, yep I done it.

* * *

><p><strong>Still at Camp (much to the displeasure of Thalia)<strong>

Thalia wanted to start off on the quest at that very moment. It is her nature to just go for it. Get it done and over with. Be quick and alert and all would be fine.

Percy is more like water, just going with the flow of things. If they started off now, he was okay with that. If they started out tomorrow, well that was okay as well. Sleep was always a good thing at any rate.

Tyson held the same opinion as his brother and that was sleep being good. Being a very caring Cyclopes though, he sympathized very easily with Thalia and hurried off to pack his necessaries of a jar of peanut butter, water, nectar and bandages for his brother. Percy was always getting wounded and as his brother, Tyson felt he should pack prepared.

Annabeth however was the one that dug her feet in the ground, holding the rest back from going out there and then. She wanted to do a bit more digging into their quest and that would be best done in the morning. Though Thalia did not want the Aphrodite lot to know about her 'condition', Annabeth was sure they could get useful information out of the family without anyone being the wiser. Then there was speaking to the nymphs in the woods, it probably would be a better time in the morning when the sun was just starting to lift then at night as it being their preference.

So it was in the brightness of the damp morning that the little band of noble campers started off on their great adventure. The mood was a mixture of anger for not starting out right away; to pleasure of having waited in order for information, tiredness because someone's brother talked a lot in his sleep and hunger on the smell of waffles being served.

'I can smell the blueberries from here!' Percy took a deep breath, breathing in the aroma of breakfast. Tyson gave his brother a very tired eye and nodded a bit shy of being cheerful. He turned to the girl he thought to be the most wises person he ever knew. 'Thalia?'

'Yes, Tyson?' Thalia took in a deep breath before speaking. It took patience on speaking to boys, great patients but Tyson was easier than most.

'Can we go on another quest after this one?' Tyson gave his brother another glare. 'A good-night quest? Finding magic to make him not talk so much when he sleeps?'

'Talks a lot does he?' Thalia leaned forward in order to get a look at Percy who was standing on the other side of Tyson. 'Bet that's interesting.'

'No.' Tyson yawned widely. 'Scary sometimes but not interesting.'

'Hey!' Percy mocked a hurt expression. 'My dreams are very interesting.'

'I highly doubt that.' Thalia muttered.

'Hey, there is Marcie!' Annabeth waved to a young girl about twelve with thick, luscious honey blonde hair and warm caramel eyes. 'She's in Aphrodite's house.'

'She's pretty.' Tyson commented. It wasn't the kind of 'oh she's hot' but more of a statement of a fact. She was a lovely young girl and once older, will probably cause a lot of boys in camp to stumble around like apes.

'All of the girls in Aphrodite's cabin are pretty.' Percy added with an absent mind. His remark earned a glare from Annabeth and a promise of death from Thalia. 'Not that I noticed or anything just t-that you know, being Aphrodite's kids and all they are just naturally beautiful…not that you're not, Annabeth. And you too Thalia. Not that I'm like looking at you in that way. You're a knock out…I mean Annabeth, not Thalia but you are too Thalia…What I mean to say is it's not the reason that I am in love with you but like a bonus…I mean not a bonus b-but a um…' Percy looked back and forth at the girls before throwing his hands in the air and stalked off. 'I'm getting breakfast.'

'Good idea. Stuff your mouth so your brain can stop thinking!' Thalia yelled after him.

'Tyson, you better go join him. Try to keep him out of trouble.' Annabeth patted Tyson on the arm.

'Kay.' Tyson agreed and with an air of importance, as much as a Cyclopes can muster up, he walked down towards his brother who was piling blue-berry waffles on his plate.

'I am going to track down this nymph while you speak to the air heads.' Thalia nodded in the approaching girl's direction.

'Marcie is sweet.' Annabeth frowned at her friend for passing judgment but Thalia was bullheaded and open mind wasn't something she practiced. Instead her friend gave her a 'whatever' shrug before turning down a worn path into the woods of the nymphs.

'Hi Annabeth.' Marcie ignored Annabeth's greeting as she looked pass the senior camper shoulder to the retreating figure. 'Was that Thalia? I didn't know the Hunters' were camping with us.'

'Oh. She's not.' Annabeth waved off the question. 'She was just delivering a message.'

'Why didn't she just IM the message? It would have been so much faster, don't you think?' Marcie asked.

'Oh you know how the Hunters are, always doing things the hard way to improve their endurance.' Annabeth smiled sweetly at the young girl. 'You know how I am always learning and studying.'

'Yeah, everyone notices that about you. It's a bit odd but we just figure it's the house you were born in. Can't see how we can fault you for that.' Marcie gave Annabeth a sincere sympathy look and if it wasn't so innocent, Annabeth would had been insulted.

'Yeah, thanks.' Annabeth forced. 'But moving on, I am taking an interest in one of your brothers.'

'Oh?' Marcie's eyes grew large with shock then lite up. 'You mean you and Percy aren't together anymore?'

'Oh no not that 'interested' kind of way.' Annabeth calculated the girl's reaction and felt the need to add a clear message of hands-are-is-still-off-limit statement. 'Percy and I are still very, very much together.'

'Oh.' Marcie looked a bit downhearted, which delighted Annabeth.

'I was thinking about your other brother, Eros.' Annabeth explained.

Marcie took a step back and quickly glanced around as if expecting someone to zap her with electric beam. 'We have to be careful not to insult him.' Marcie explained. 'He is very…um…' Clearly the girl was trying to find the right word that no one, not even a winged god could find insulting but instead she kept doing a rolling movement with her hands.

'What I wanted to know if you or any of your sisters or brothers ever encountered him?' Annabeth cut the girl off, which she seemed thankful for.

'Not personally but a few have felt the sting of his darts.' Marcie eyes took in a deep sadness. 'Fell in love with someone normal.' She shook her head, clearly not understanding how anyone could date a non-demigod. It was bad to date someone of the 'lesser' cabins such as Hermes or Aries cabin but to date a mortal, well that was downright shameful.

'Your mother has taking an interest in mortal men.' Annabeth reminded the girl.

'Yes she has but not for permanently!' Marcie added quickly, a sure sign that this case has been argued once too many already. 'Anyways, Cupid doesn't really pop in to chat or anything. He doesn't seem very social when it comes to family. His gift isn't like Mother's at all. Its more…madden.'

'Madden? I thought it was love.' Annabeth looked at the girl skeptical.

'Nope. I mean, yes it is love but it hit suddenly and your unprepared for it and its usually with someone that you really wouldn't be matched up with, that's how Cupid works. Like you and Percy. Who would have thought you two would hook up? Besides seeing all the love sign, we knew it would happen but only cupid would pair two unlike people together. He's evi…er mysterious like that.'

'I don't think that your brother had any part in our 'hooking up' relationship.' Annabeth gave the girl a small smile.

'With Cupid, you just never know.' Marcie shrugged.

'Oh, I think I see Percy waving. Thanks for speaking with me Marcie.' Annabeth quickly excused herself from the girl. Aphrodite's cabin was famous for throwing insults at people without being aware they were even doing it. She was nearer the other breakfast campers when someone suddenly slammed into her shoulder. She quickly looked up at the smiling face of Clarisse. That was a typical sign of greetings from the Aries cabin. 'Oh, hi Clarisse.'

'Saw you speaking with Marcie.' Clarisse cut to the chase. 'Saw Thalia was here too, without the hunters.'

'You see a lot.' Annabeth carefully stated.

'Collecting information is all.' Clarissa clarified. 'I knew something was up on seeing Thalia at the camp without the pack of hunters. I'm not blind. I can see the formation of a Quest.'

'Oh, I don't think you would be interested in this one.' Annabeth had difficult time in swallowing a laugh rising in her throat. The thought of Clarissa on a Quest for Love was beyond imaginable.

Clarissa put an arm around Annabeth's shoulder, practically giving her a one arm chokehold. 'Let us come up with a solution to this problem.'

'What problem?' Annabeth asked wearily.

'Of you avoiding a beating and me coming on this quest.' Clarissa explained.

'You know I can hold my own against you, Clarissa.' Annabeth warned.

'I remember that we both came out of the arena in a bloody mess and what I am saying is that we can avoid that by letting me come along.' Clarissa debated.

'This quest belongs to Thalia, not me and besides, Percy will be coming along as well as Tyson.' Annabeth stated.

'I can stand Tyson, he isn't so bad. It's true that I rather step on rusty nails then spend a minute with Percy but a quest is a quest. It builds up skills for the next quest so dealing with your boyfriend is just part of the endurance that I have to face. It's the challenge.'

'I don't think this would be a good idea, Clarissa.' Annabeth took the girl's arm from her shoulder, rubbing her neck as she did so.

'I came to you with reasoning and it didn't work. I threatened you and still, this did not work. I have only one option left and that's blackmail.' Clarissa declared.

'You don't have anything to blackmail on.' Annabeth reminded the other.

'No. This is true. But doesn't mean I can't make one up.' Clarissa smiled broadly.

'This quest has something to do with Cupid's arrow.' Annabeth smirked this time.

'Eros?' Clarissa suddenly frowned. 'You plan on going up against my brother, Eros? Are you mad?'

'I heard rumors that he was Aries' son but…' Annabeth started but was quickly cut off.

'Eros is not just Aphrodite's son but also Aries son and what you didn't know is that I have met him once before.'

'You have met Cupid?' Annabeth stopped, clearly shocked.

'The one and thank the gods, the only.' Clarissa smirked. 'I don't plan on doing it again. I withdraw my request for the quest and you should think of doing the same. You won't find a more spoiled god in the whole worldly universe. He's tricky because he loves like Aphrodite but he hunts like Aries. It's nerving and he has no fear. He doesn't fight fair and he finds happiness with pain and love with despair. Warfare with love can be sickly sweet that brings you to the cliff of madness. I swear I think having Love and War hooking up causes Eros to be off balance!'

'Aren't you afraid that he will hear you?' Annabeth questioned curiously.

'Me afraid? Now I am offended. It's not that I fear him. What's to fear from Love? Just the hassle of the mess he can make, that's all I want to avoid.' Clarissa puffed up her chest and walked away but didn't fool Annabeth. The daughter of Aries avoiding a quest was serious.

**Eros' Love Nest**

Stories of Eros did not lie. Out of all the gods, it was clear Eros was the finest. He wasn't overly built like his father but he was no way near as being delicate as his mother's form. His eyes were pure golden honey with sparkle of mischievous deeds forming in his mind. His hair was thick, short of blonde sun streaks against darker shades. His smile, ever was it presence upon his face as if he had a secret the whole world crave to know. Perhaps he did.

He was focused on the arrow in his hand, its sister was already absorbed in the heart of Thalia and he was not about to let a good arrow go to waste. True, the arrow wasn't intended for the girl but for the Mistress instead but in the end, it all will work out. This means is that he angered Auntie Artemis, which he always found delighting and the chase for her heart would continue. She was his greatest hunt after all and if he would ever catch her, well what then?

For now he had her lieutenant's heart captured and now what to do with it.

'I think I should make her fall for a three headed beast.' Eros spoke out loud to his dearly loved wife that came out of the joining room.

'Why?' Psychic asked, sitting across from her husband on a golden weaved chair.

'Why not?' Eros asked, lifting an eyebrow at his wife. His seductive voice carried an edge to it that Psychic grew to recognized and carefully chosen her words.

'For one it would anger Zeus. What if he would clip your wings like last time you upset him?' Psychic reminded him. 'I did miss you dreadfully for those mortal years you had to stay on earth.'

'He wouldn't.' Eros waved it off. 'The mortal sixties are still ringing in his ears. _Make Love Not War_. It was one of my greatest movements.' Eros smiled broadly. 'I think Grandfather learned his lesson about clipping my wings and should not be doing so for a very, very long time.'

'It's still a sore spot for your father as well.' Physic sighed. 'He was trying to create his warfare while his son was doing the opposite.'

'They'll get over it and I don't get threats of my wings clipped anymore.' Eros marveled at his perception of looking at the better part of any situation.

'Still why make her fall in love with a beast?' Physic asked. 'It's what your mother wanted you to do with me.'

'Oh, sweetheart I am a beast!' Eros winked suggestively at her just before leaning over to nibble on a spot of her neck.

'You know what I mean.' After all these many, many decades Physic was still able to blush at her husband's playfulness. She pushed her husband away but his look promised that he wasn't done with his wife yet. 'Why not let her alone?'

'Because that wouldn't be very fun, babe.' Eros frowned at the suggestion before leaning back. 'What's the point of having these,' he held up his arrow. 'If I can't play with them?'

'If you shot that arrow in someone's heart, Artemis will kill the boy and turn Thalia into a creature for her Huntress to hunt down and kill.' Physic reminded him, her eyes feeling with sadness with the idea of two young souls being lost because of cruel intentions. There was a time when she was a mortal was well and for that, she always sympathized with the lesser creatures.

'She won't change Thalia, that's Zeus' child.' Eros waved the arrow in front of his wife. 'Another Aunt of mine I suppose.' He tapped the point of the arrow against his the floor as he thought what to do with it. The light in his eyes sparkled dangerously. 'However for you I shall choice the next targeted heart carefully. Down below there is a match for her but for now, I think there is a very important goddess in need of my attention.'

Physic raised her eyebrows before bolting out of her chair, her long dark hair flying behind her and her laughter filling the air as her husband gave chase. Living with Love had movements of tension but there was always time for play as well.

**Aries Home**

'I want a new statue of me holding her son's head plastered on every part of humanity!' Artemis barged into Aries bachelor pad.

'Sounds promising, which son would that be?' Aries asked his sister, not bothering to get up from his leather sofa where before him on a table, freshly polish swords laid before him.

'Eros. ' Artemis sat down on a leather, black chair while Aries continue to clean his weapons.

'Well you know that's not going to happen so brotherly advice, think of something else.' Aries chuckled.

'You think this is funny?' Artemis glared at her older brother.

'Eros always chases you and you escape him every time. He gets that from his mother. If it was my blood that causes him to chase then you would be wounded by his arrows a long time ago.' Aries sighed with shame.

'It delights him to chase me.' Artemis frowned. 'He finds it to be a game.'

'Then end the game and stop running.' Aries shrugged not seeing what the point of the discussion.

'And be shackled to some undeserving soul! I will not!' Artemis spatted.

'Then keep running. Those are your only options because no matter what I say he will always do what he wants.' Aries stated.

'What's this? Aries cannot control his own offspring?' Artemis mocked.

'Perhaps it is because he is of my own that his will is so strong and cannot be controlled.' Aries quickly added. 'What is it that you want me to do?'

'Forbid him to continue to chase me and give me the sister to the arrow he shot at my lieutenant.' Artemis demanded.

'He won't stop chasing you and you know very well that we cannot take other gods weapons from them.' Aries reminded his young sister.

'He is not but a minor god!' Artemis argued.

'A very powerful one.' Aries slammed his sword down. 'You know that. We all have been influenced by his nature more often than not. Even you! You think that you really escaped him? What drives you to chase down creatures of your forests! It's not the thrill of the chase! It is love of the hunt that makes you do so with such passion! Without Eros what would be the point to anything?'

Artemis stood up quickly and headed for the door, before stomping out she turned to face her brother once more. 'This is not over! I will see that your son's little…_game_ is cancelled! It is time that little imp grew up!'

'I wish you luck for I doubt you'll find anything else to help you along on this fruitless journey.' Aries gave her mock salute before she slammed his door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow, I am impressed with the reviews. Seem as I do my best work late at night over breakfast and pondering why I never use enough syrup on my waffles. Once again, thanks for all the great feedbacks. Um...Reviews. You know...well no you don't but I do a lot of stuff all at once and my mind is going faster then I can type. You all might catch a wind of half of a deleted thought. Sorry. This is all raw. I do not and will not go over my work. I just don't have time. On fanfiction under another user name I had a story stolen - mistakes included, so my trust with beta's or anyone else is limited. There is a feeling of betrayal that goes with that, which I cannot seem to shake. For those reasons, there is and will continue to be errors. I make them. You can point them out but I'm not really caring about them 'cause I know they are there. The "quote" mark is actually located differently for me on my keyboard then on others while the 'apostrophe' mark is at the right spot where its easier to keep up with my thinking. That will be staying as well. Its how my fingers flow. I do appreciate all of the great feedback. Even those pointing out my mistakes because I do understand it is to better my work. But...yeah. So there was a mushy question and if that was the direction this story would be going. There is going to be sappy parts...I can see that happening. I am hoping that I do not go over board with it. I am trying to make this story be more then what it is. Love for me isn't all about hugging, kissing, or sexual. Someone once said love was like the peel of an onion. I hope I can prove that to be right in this story - that is my aim. A bit of romance, a bit of playfulness, action is going to challenging for me. You'll see how bad I am at action probably in the next chapter. Sorry for the long author notes, I hate them myself. I never read them but I had some personal messages in my 'inbox' about the above from different people, all addressing the same thing so I thought I'd just send it once like these. Hope you enjoy - cheers!_

* * *

><p><strong>Juniper Shrub<strong>

Juniper was near tears from Thalia's feverish interrogation when Annabeth arrived. The poor nymph ran into Annabeth, wrapping her arms around the tall blonde girl. 'Please! She is threatening to burn my home!' Juniper pointed to her shrub that Thalia happened to be standing too close for the nymph's dismay. 'I told her everything I know!'

'Which wasn't a whole lot!' Thalia growled. 'Seriously for a tree…'

'Shrub! It is a shrub!' Juniper cried.

'You don't know a whole lot of useful information.' Thalia went on, ignoring the nymph.

'Thalia, step away from the shrub and we all will talk through this, okay.' Annabeth held up a hand, a single for peace but the look Thalia didn't indicate that she understood the word.

'Juniper, I am so sorry.' Annabeth went on, ignoring Thalia's eye rolls. 'My friend has a bit too much going on and she isn't very good with social communication.'

'I am very good at communication, it's the hassle of getting information that I…' Thalia started but Annabeth's eyes told her to zip it.

'Sorry. Now for me, Juniper.' Annabeth grey eyes warned Thalia once more to be silence. 'Can you tell me what you know of Eros?'

'Eros did enjoy um…' Juniper searched for the right word.

'Partied. The word is partied. The god of love threw parties with Pan, they invited Dionysus, got drunk like typical men and shagged some shrubbery girls on the side.' Thalia threw her hands in the air. 'Worthless information! I need to find him not know what he does on the side!'

'That is what I am trying to explain!' Juniper's eyes filled up with green liquid. 'All that happened before Psychic and Eros got together. After they married, Eros doesn't pay attention to any of the nymphs. It was long before the time of my forest.'

'Thalia, she's telling everything she knows.' Annabeth gave the huntress an apologetic shrug. 'In all my studies, I never came across any records of Eros having fathered another outside of his marriage. He probably is the only non-cheating spouse up there.'

Thalia clenched her teeth together in frustration. She felt as they were getting nowhere and every minutes that seeped by was a minute she lost in this hunt. 'Than we shall have a conversation with Dionysus.'

'That won't get us anywhere and you very well know it.' Annabeth frowned. 'He would find it all so delightful that you are under his nephew's charm. He will find it quite hilarious! It is just a waste of time.'

Thalia let out a frustrated growl that made Juniper hide behind Annabeth for protection. 'We are getting nowhere with these little educational trips you wanted to explore!'

'You're right.' Annabeth walked over to the huntress, Juniper took that moment to dive into her shrub. 'I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure we covered everything. Sometimes the most little information could make a huge difference.'

Thalia nodded her head; acknowledge the truth within her friend's wisdom. She couldn't refute it. Having all the facts could very well save lives, which was something Thalia did not want to be on her shoulders. 'Did you find anything from the beauty queen squad?'

'No, she didn't have anything. It seems Eros doesn't visit his siblings unless it is to prick them with a dagger.' Annabeth hooked her arm with Thalia, leading her out of the woods. 'However Clarissa had ran into Eros.'

'You told her!' Thalia barked unleashing her arm out of Annabeth's.

'No.' Annabeth quickly shook her head. 'I swore I wasn't going to tell anyone about your…condition. She just knew there was some kind of quest and on finding out that it involved an arrow of cupid's, she backed out. Not that she was ever in it.'

Thalia's eyebrows shut up. 'Clarissa backed out of a quest?'

'She didn't want to go against Eros. Apparently once was enough in her life time.' Annabeth gave a shrug.

'Oh I need to find more on this story. Clarissa does not back out of a quest. There is so much more to this story.' Thalia started to head towards the direction of the area, a logical place to find Clarissa but suddenly stop when she came abruptly face to face with Percy. He gave her an awkward finger wave, she glared and Tyson patted her on the head. Thalia backed out of Tyson's head pat, muttering something about low intelligent of boys.

'We got some good news and some bad news.' Percy grinned at his girlfriend, choosing wisely to ignore Thalia. His smiled faded slightly. 'Scratch that. We just have the bad news but a funny little story about Clarissa and her brother's visit.'

'You know why Clarissa doesn't want to go on this quest?' Thalia looked at him curiously now.

'Clarissa is coming?' Percy looked as if he found at he drank poison instead of blue punch.

'No.' Annabeth shook her head. 'Tell us the bad news and then maybe this other story will lift our spirits.'

'Tyson spoke with some of his Cyclopes brothers.' Percy started.

'They are working really hard and miss me but are happy to be taken a peanut butter break.' Tyson explained.

'Yeah. And he asked them about this passage way to get to Eros' place and it's not good for us.' Percy shook his head with a frown.

'Only daddy can open it with his trident.' Tyson pretended he was blasting rocks with an imaginary trident his father carries.

'And before you think about it, No.' Percy looked sternly at Thalia. 'We cannot 'barrow' dad's weapon. That's like dying without an escape plan.'

Thalia turned on Annabeth. 'Your plans aren't working.'

'Thanks for telling me. I hadn't noticed!' Annabeth bit back.

'But with Clarissa.' Percy smiled wickedly, doing his best to keep the girls from bickering. 'Well not just Clarissa but about half of the cabin are under the influence of Eros' darts. Apperently, if you are tagged with a dart, you are only under his powers for a short while. I guess that's why there are short love affairs.'

Tyson held up his hand to hold back a giggle. 'Tell them about the toads!'

'I'm getting there.' Percy smiled broadly at his brother. 'The Aries cabins were going on and on about which of their godly siblings were worse to come across. Foolishly, they were mocking about Eros and about him not being a threat to anyone as surely he was Aphrodite's son more so then taking after their father's personality.

Eros got wind of it and now if any of Aries cabin sees a toad; they make charming little poetic love poems before giving the poor creature a kiss.' Percy and Tyson gave each a high five, clearly enjoying the idea of armored Aries' kid going around kissing toads.

'That's horrible!' Annabeth looked at both of the boys with a shocked expression.

'For the toad.' Percy argued.

Thalia just walked away, talking to herself about how she was going to kill herself if she ended up with a neanderthal as a love interest.

'It was funny!' Percy explained.

'She's gone mad.' Tyson watched Thalia stock off still having a conversation with herself.

'Come on.' Annabeth tugged Percy by the sleeve to follow their friend. Tyson naturally followed behind, a bit more leery. It was never a good thing when Demi-gods spoke to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Dare's cabin<strong>

Out of all the campers, Rachel was more adapt of having the god Apollo stop in for a chat. He loved the girl's personality as well as her art work. He already promised her that he would let her do the honors of portraying him into one of her pieces, once she receives more practice. He wanted to make sure he looked his very best and that would be only by the skill of the very best.

'Apollo.' Rachel smiled, quickly bowing to his presence. He smiled down at when she raised. 'It is so good to see you again!' She always had to lay it on thick to please the god.

'And you my little oracle.' Apollo looked around at her cave dwelling. Of course it wasn't much from the outside but the inside was luxuriously decorated, as he liked it. 'I have a message I want you to deliver. Naturally Hermes would do it however, I want this kept a secret. It is to help my sister, though she would not ask me for help. Give this to Annabeth for upon seeing it, she shall know what to do. This will start the official motion of the quest.'

Rachel nodded her head in understanding, also knew not to press for information from the sun god. They only shared what they offered and no more. As quickly as he appeared, he vanished and Rachel quickly set out to find Annabeth.

It didn't take long for she spotted the group approaching her cave, most likely knowing that they needed her to initiation the quest. She waved at the group before going into a jog to meet them half way. They all gave their morning greetings, Annabeth filling Rachel in on what they were about to do. Thalia felt she could trust the girl so she let Annabeth carry the conversation to the end.

'Well that would explain some of this.' Rachel handed Annabeth a parchment. 'Apollo gave this to me to give to you. Said it was to help out his sister.'

'I knew Artemis would help out!' Thalia smiled broadly.

'Well, Apollo said Artemis wasn't to know he was helping her.' Rachel looked a bit skeptical.

'She wouldn't ask for his help but obviously she is searching for a way to help me so he is stepping in.' Thalia explained.

'It's a map.' Annabeth held the parchment out for the others to view. 'A sky view map of Eros' domain.'

'Air?' Percy groaned and Tyson patted his back.

'It looks like it is on some kind of island.' Annabeth pointed to the surround sea. 'Doesn't explain where though or how to get there.' She turned to Rachel with the map. 'Did Apollo say…Rachel?'

Tyson immediately closed his eyes and covered his ears.

Rachel went into one of her far off lands while the oracle took over in the eerie voice.

'The sudden fallen error

Bestows within the heart of grace

While the soaring twin arrow

Finds home within darkness of the race

The lost will be a win

Those that have not

Will have it again

When the Quest is at an end

It won't be an easy path to mend

As it has been said in times of before

It shall be said once more

For greater power succeeded once again

It will be Love that conquers all in the end.'

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron's dwelling<strong>

'What do you think it means?' Annabeth asked eagerly, waiting on the edge of her seat for the cleverness of their mentor's wisdom to be spoken.

The four campers and the centaur all sat at a small, round wooden table with glass of lemonade in hand and ginger snaps to indulge in. Not a perfect combination but at camp, it was a treat.

'The oracle is always a riddle that we never know or understand until the act has come to pass.' Chiron explained. 'You all have been on several quest to understand that.' He placed his glass down gently on the table. 'The first part has come to pass. It's clear enough. The error which the oracle is speaking of is that of the arrow. It was a mistake that Thalia got struck and not Artemis. That is the error. That is also where the arrow lies. In the heart of Thalia Grace. '

'It says that in the end, Love will conquer all.' Thalia whispered. 'Does this mean the quest will be in vain?'

'I cannot say.' Chiron gave the girl a sympathized look. 'In many different ways has Eros won battles. Not all has to do the company of another. Your goal might not be the goal in the end.'

'I want that arrow.' Thalia stated. 'That's the only goal I am searching for.'

* * *

><p><strong>Still at Camp but Later in the day<strong>

'Okay, we got everything right?' Annabeth glanced once more over their traveling bags.

Tyson stood next to her nodding his head. Yes, they did have everything, he thought. Nectar and bandages, he packed those last night with the peanut butter. Water bottles and tasty little cakes, they were always good to have along on a trip. Marshmallow just in case there was a campfire. The map, Annabeth kept that with her, not trusting anyone else with it. A quick tent, which belonged to Thalia. The boys had to bring their own which wasn't as nice. And some of those little ketchup packages, because things that tasted bad sometimes tasted a little better if you add ketchup. They were all set.

'I've contacted Nico.' Percy came up behind Annabeth, wrapping an arm around her waist while peering down at her check off list.

'Are you sure this is a good idea to involve him?' Thalia asked.

'Percy and I were talking about the line in the oracle where it mentions about darkness of the race.' Annabeth explained. 'We think that maybe going in the underworld will speed things up.'

'I don't like the underworld.' Tyson whispered. 'Scary people live there.'

'Oh yeah. A lot of scary things live there.' Percy agreed. 'But it will be okay because Nico knows that part of the world like a map.'

'So off to the underworld.' Thalia sighed, picking up the traveling bag. The stuff was light and they each agreed to take a turn carrying it.

'He's meeting us near the stream where it divides.' Percy lead them ahead.

Upon reaching the stream on the meeting spot, Thalia looked around with a hand in the air. 'Where is he?'

'He'll be here.' Percy sat down on large stone that was still soaking in the last of the sun to wait. Annabeth sat next to him while Tyson examine a crumple of something on his shirt.

'Does he know this is an emergency quest?' Thalia asked while staring down at the dark haired boy.

'Yep. It's because he knows it's an emergency that he agreed to help. Have some faith in your friends, Thalia.' Percy the latter in a whisper but if Thalia heard, she didn't reply.

Thalia was headed towards the stream, maybe to spear a fish, when she was bodily pushed to the forest ground. 'Ugh! Get off, Nico!'

'Sorry!' Nico jumped off the Huntress, lending her a hand to help her up.

'Don't you look before you…do that shadow stuff?' Thalia angrily brushed off the leaves sticking to her Huntress Outfit. It had been a few years since she saw him but the changed was different. He was a lot taller then she last seen him. Of course, that's what happens when you are allowed to grow up.

'When I looked, there was no one standing in the shadow.' Nico pointed down to the shadow a large maple tree was casting on the ground, the very one Thalia had just walked into. 'I shadow travel, everyone knows that.'

Percy whistled softly on his nice, non-shadow rock he was sitting on. Thalia glared over at him.

'Great, you are here! Now we can go!' Annabeth hurried over to the boy, trying to dilute a possible argument between Thalia and Percy. She faced the shadow the tree was casting and looked nervously over at Nico. 'How do I do this? Do I just run into it?'

'If that's what you want to do but a warning first.' Nico held up a finger of warning. 'The impact is going to hurt. '

Annabeth raised her eyebrows in questioning. 'Percy said he only got a bit nauseated.'

'Well Percy had help from his doggy.' Nico reminded her. 'This isn't Harry Potter where you run into something and come out somewhere else. I can't take this whole group on a shadow trip.'

'Then how…' Percy asked, beating his girlfriend to the question.

'I know another way.' Nico rocked on the back the heels of his shoes, clearly happy with his discovery. 'I actually had help finding it. Strange actually.'

'How so?' Annabeth asked curiously, folding her arms in front of as she often did when learning something new.

'I was out in the open, trying to find a connection that would get everyone in safely and hopefully back out when out of nowhere a small boy appeared.' Nico explained. 'He was clearly a god of something, I'm not sure and I was doubtful about accepting his help.' He turned to look at Percy. 'But you mentioned that Apollo was helping on the quest, in a secret way. So I think that's who sent the kid because he appeared in this ray of sunlight.'

'Probably Troilius. Apollo most likely made him a demi-god after his death.' Annabeth explained. 'It had to do with the Trojan war, Troilius was to be Apollo's son.'

'Maybe.' Nico shrugged. 'I hadn't heard his name mention in the underworld.'

'So this child of Apollo appears in a ray of sunshine…and?' Thalia urged the story quickly.

'I'm not the one interrupting my story.' Nico glared at the huntress. 'So the kid tells me about this door way on top of a mountain. We can take a bus most of the way there. I went through these doorway but its only one way which is kind of how things work in the underworld. The kid didn't stick around to explain how to get out.'

'So we'll just borrow some of those pearls of Persephone.' Percy shrugged it off. They had an 'in' plan and an 'out' plan.

'Yeah we can do that! Because my step-mother loves to adore me with pearls daily so my friends can visit.' Nico replied. 'Percy, she turned me into a potted flower and didn't water me for a week. Do you really think she is going to give me her jewelry case? No. We'll need to find another way out.'

* * *

><p><em>** Troilius may be or may not be the son of Apollo and there is no record that he was ever made a god. I blurred the later to fit my story.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Ugh! So sorry to the person who thought I updated regularly! I gave you the wrong impression! Again –procrastinator here! At this very moment, I should be doing something else. This chapter, which isn't long sorry, took a lot longer to do because of the research. I kind of got myself in a bind in the other chapter and I had to get a mountain and an island. That took a lot of researching and errors of deleted chapters._** I love you Wikipedia**_! Eros castle was everywhere. For anyone that lives in the area of New York and Pennsylvania I am sooo sorry if I screwed up your location description. Um…I actually deleted a lot of this A/N because it was too long, it still is. _**Kitty's**_ review asked if I was making a reference to the movie – yes and to the books even the small little stories in…I can't think of the title…something about demigod files. _**AwesomeGirl82**_, a most appreciated review. The situation is a long story. To make it short as I can, the copied story was posted on another web site that was not part of Fanfiction or its sister site. The person did it under a different name so I never knew who actually stole my story. I wish I did because I can only say that it probably was a reviewer, encouraging me for updates so they could update as well. On the other site, it was deleted because a lot of people did go there with the complaint. Oblivious my story date showed I had written the story. On fanfiction, I never knew who it was and I never finished the story. Again, I do appreciate the support and the offer and maybe one day consider it. _**Kiransomers**_, I love your review. A person after my own heart. Ignore the mistakes. That is me! Thanks! _**ThaliaDiAngelo**_ and _**mosspath**_, thank you for the update encouragments. I need them. I should be really cleaning my room. _**Shia F**_ – I don't want to spoil anything though I love spoilers myself. I read books from back to front – seriously. Mushy, mushy, mushy. Um – I don't plan on it. Not like that. There will be some awww moments, I think. There is a part that my mind is trampling on that eros' near presence might affect them – mostly Annabeth and Percy, but I shouldn't think it would last long. This isn't not a pleasant experience for Thalia. This is truly one of the most difficult quest she'll make because she has so much to lose. It's not going to be *snap* instant love. Eros isn't going to play it like that. Hope that gives you some hopes for the future of this story. _**Sorry again about it being short!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Where the Stream Divides<strong>

'As I was saying before Percy tried to get brilliant.' Nico continued, taking a step backwards as Percy moved to strangle him.

'Hey!' Annabeth warded her boyfriend off.

'I was joking!' Nico took one more step just for caution.

'I liked you better when you were younger and not a demi-god.' Percy muttered.

'So did I.' Nico replied with a sigh. 'Anyways, I went down through this doorway to Dad's domain, it's more like a shaft. It is the coolest thing ever. Just wait till you try it!' Nico's dark brown eyes grew large. 'It's like a mega slid! You twist to the right and before long there is a sharp turn on the left, another pull on the right, a ninety degree angle sloop and there's a loop near the end of it and all the while you are going rocket fast!' His hand was moving for a visual demonstration of every turn and loop and twist that he explained. 'Of course there were some sharp rocks sticking up through the track but I managed to smooth them down as I went. The rocks shouldn't be a problem, unless of course, they grew back. At the end, you swear you are going to plow right into the stone wall but there is a vertical net of sorts that catches before you head makes contact.'

'No way!' Percy's own face beamed with excitement.

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged 'boys' eye roll look but they both had a trace of a small grin as well.

'Will there be seahorse merry-go-round too!' Tyson asked eagerly.

'Um. No, Tyson.' Nico put the palms of his hands up slightly and shook his head, giving Tyson a sorry look. Though Tyson was growing at a faster rate than Percy or Nico, the son of Hades never seem to have trouble remembering that Tyson was more of a child then any of them. 'But I've heard Eros' Island has a lot of animals, like a petting zoo. Anyways, so on reaching the bottom there is a bit of openness, like a cavern type deal. It's your basic cave dwelling with the stalagmites and stalactites, the whole shebang.'

'I like zebras.' Tyson explained.

'A netting?' Annabeth asked with a puzzled expression. 'Why would there be a netting to stop someone from plowing into the wall if it was an entrance to the underworld? Spirits wouldn't get hurt.'

'Forget the net.' Thalia cut Annabeth off. 'What else have you heard about Eros' Island?'

'Dad and Persephone were talking about this…er, mess.' Nico turns to Thalia. 'It is apparently the newest drama epidemic. All the gods are buzzing about it. There is even a pool on the outcome of the quest. A lot are favoring Eros, by the way.' Nico cleared his throat on receiving the glare Thalia gave him. He could almost feel her strangling him. 'Anyways, I guess they hadn't notice me sort of hanging out in the shadow.' Nico brushed dust of his bomber jacket. 'Dad was telling Persephone about Eros castle.'

It was a wedding gift from Eros to Psychic, who was at the time a mortal. She wasn't a demi-god or a minor god. Just a regular person. She couldn't live with him in his world so he had to live with her in our world. Plus, he didn't want Aphrodite to know he was married. Dad said that Eros is a mamma's boy.' Nico added with a snort. 'Eros castle was made to hover above water. The way Dad explained it, it is as if huge chunk of land was torn off from earth and just drifts above a body of water. In a way, it looks like an island. Normal people cannot see it, something to do with the mist. Currently it is above Lake Wallenpaupack.'

'Wallenpawho?' Percy asked, holding back a laugh.

'Wallenpachue Lake.' Tyson replied also messing up the name but not noticing his mistake.

'It's a large lake in Pennsylvania. In Pocono Mountains in fact. Huge honeymoon attraction. Well that's what Dad says. I haven't checked it out.' Nico shifted his weight to his other foot. He left out how Persephone remarked to Hades about wanting to visit Eros' Island on their next honeymoon. 'There is something that is supposed to be really romantic about that place but dad says there isn't anything special at all, just that the place reeks of Eros' love aura and it attracts a lot of um..honeymooners. I guess when Eros is around though, his aura seeps out and everyone is affected.'

'It's not an island in the ocean?' Annabeth quickly unfolded the parchment that was given to her. She showed it to Nico. 'We thought it was an ocean because of how it was sketched. This big piece of land surround by enormous amount of water.'

Nico studied the map by standing at her side. He gave a brief head shake. 'I don't know. I never saw the island myself. Just happen to be in the right spot when dad was speaking about it.'

'Maybe the map is sketched at a closer range so it cuts off the edge of the lake, making it appear to be an island floating in the ocean.' Percy took up a spot next to Annabeth, pointing out the outline where the body of land might be if it were to be a lake. 'Like the person ran out of room to show it's a lake and not an island.'

'If the island is floating above the water, how do we get there?' Thalia looked at each face, hoping to find an answer that did not have anything to do with heights.

'Maybe I can make a water surge that would lift us to the level of the castle.' Percy looked closely at the map. 'Its fresh water lake, I might be able to speak with the lake's spirit dwelling there.'

'How high can you make it and can you do that with five people?' Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

'Depends how high it hovers above the water and how much the lake will help.' Percy folded the map back up before handing it back to Annabeth. 'I guess we won't know till we get there.'

'Here's the thing on that.' Nico smiled broadly, knowing he had the answer. 'The island is alive and it needs to feed. Luckily, it only feeds on the normal earth stuff like soil, sun, and water.'

'That's in our favor.' Annabeth sighed in relief. 'As soon as you said it was alive and needed to feed, I thought for sure it ate Demi-gods!'

'It's how our luck normally goes.' Percy added with understanding.

'No it doesn't go for Demi-gods but doesn't exactly reject them either.' Nico replied.

'I knew it sounded too easy!' Percy growled.

'In this case, when the island needs something like soil or a bit of water it lets down its roots to soak its dinner up. The roots are alive and they search somewhat like that of a worm. At the end of the root there is a circler mouth and razor teeth, like a leech.'

'I don't like leeches.' Tyson pulled a horrible face.

'We could climb the vines.' Nico recommended.

'That sounds sound. Climb man eating root vines while we are a mile high in the sky.' Thalia contended.

'We got some options to go on once we reached the quest area.' Annabeth clapped her hands once. 'As you know, our plans never work out because there is and probably forever be obstacles in our way that are not foreseen.' She reminded them. 'So let's just there and see what we are up against, see which option are better.'

'If this castle is in Pennsylvania and we are in New York, why do we need to take the Underworld Route?' Percy looked at the others and noted the same question in the Thalia's eyes.

'Remember the prophecy and how it spoke of the arrow will find a home in the darkness of the race?' Annabeth asked them. 'You can't get any darker than the Underworld. For some reason I just feel that we need to take that path. It's a gut instinct I'm having.'

'There is a rumor that a demi-god, a child of Hermes did loot out some temples and that a golden arrow was one of them in which might belong to Eros. The kid has taken the Underworld for an easy escape.' Nico bit his lower lip before scrunching up his nose. 'I'm not buying it. I can't see a god just leaving a weapon behind. However, there is an intruder that matches the kid's description in the Underworld so there is some truth to that story.'

'You think it's worth checking out?' Percy asked the younger looking boy seriously.

Nico gave a shrug of indifference. 'I have too. It's part of a punishment. My little quest Dad had given me for blowing up some of Persephone's daisies and for growing some rocks in their place. She isn't fond of rock gardens. I got it covered, so you guys can go your way and I can go mine. But no, for you I don't think it's worth checking out. I think it would be a waste of your time.'

'Why would anyone think the Underworld would be an easy escape route?' Percy asked remembering all the horrible creatures down there. The Underworld was no place for the living.

'He isn't exactly traveling alone.' Nico added. 'Phobos and Deimos are with him.'

'Ares' sons? I dealt with them once with Clarissa.' Percy shuddered on the memory. 'Not the friendliest bunch. I can't see them helping a demi-god unless Aries demanded it of them.'

'And we know how Aries feels about you.' Annabeth rubbed Percy's back with her right hand. 'If there is a way to make you suffer, Aries will find a way.'

'I'll check it out. Meet you at the lake.' Nico was about to turn into the shadows but Thalia grabbed his arm before he could do so.

'You can't go against Phobos and Deimos alone.' Thalia's voice did not make it a question, did not make it an order but it was a statement. 'No one should do that alone.'

'There is a reason for all these.' Annabeth agreed. 'And we will find the answer together. The five of us.'

'The trail starts at Lackawanna.' Nico gave a goofy smile. 'It's an old mining area in Pennsylvania. The shaft we need to go is there. That takes you to the Underworld. Eros' Island isn't far from there. Take a bus to Lackawanna, go to the Underworld, find a way out, go to Eros' Island then we can rest.'

'For some reason I don't think it'll be that simple.' Percy muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld<strong>

'Are any of these really any good?' A dark haired boy about twelve looked up at the two ugliest gods he had ever seen. They had evidence of battle scars all over their faces and one, the boy wasn't sure which was which, kept licking his lips like a serpent sniffing the air.

'Doesn't matter.' Phobos growled at the kid. 'A deal is a deal. You travel in the afterworld with the loot, find whatever it is that you are looking for and we help when you need it.'

'That's the problem!' The boy stared at one and then the other. 'I'm not sure what it is that I'm looking for and this bag.' He held up a brown backpack, giving it a bit of a shake. A loud clatter of metal clashing into each other rose from the sack. 'Is freaking heavy. Can't I hide some of it?' He rooted through the bag again, shaking his head all the while. 'I mean seriously, there isn't anything good in here! It's all junk!'

'Can't we just kill him?' Deimos looked over at his nearly identical brother.

'No. Well, maybe later.' Phobos hissed. 'Dad says we are to keep him safe for no.'

'I can totally hear you guys.' The boy looked at them. 'This isn't exactly fun for me either. It's not like you two are the best quest buddies I ever had!'

'This is your first quest.' Deimos reminded him. 'And you never had a quest buddy.'

'Official, yeah but I've done things on my own which I consider a quest-fullness.' The boy heaved the bag over his one shoulder. 'And I had a monkey who helped me out.'

'Next time take a bit more care who's things you are trying to steal.' Phobas remarked with a sneer.

The boy mocked the speech back before muttering about working with godly weirdoes.

'My brother is right. What made you think you could steal dad's motorcycle?' Deimos barked.

'First thing.' The boy turned around and gave a shuttered at having to face the two brothers. They were the ugliest unfortunate pair of souls he ever met. He decided to keep walking forward and not look back. 'I did not know that Aries even drove a motorcycle. How could I? Why would a god who can go anywhere and be anywhere need a motorcycle to go somewhere? And secondly, it isn't my fault. Dad being who he is and mom being who she is, my outcome of character was unavoidable. And thirdly, you guys left the keys in the switch which is just asking for someone to take a ride and fourthly that was all it was. Just a ride. I wasn't stealing it. I was just testing to see if I might have wanted to steal it. If it were a crappy motorcycle, why would I even want it and I had no way of finding out unless I turned the key. You all just jumped to conclusions.'

The brothers glared at the boy's back then at each other, both crossed their mangled arms in front of them at the same time.

'When this is all over, I'm going to kill him in his dreams and then when he awakens, I'm going to kill him again.' Deimos told his brother.

'That is so not motivating me!' The boy yelled over his shoulders before the two minor gods could disappear. 'You need to learn to use your library voices!'

It didn't make him feel better, leaving him in the Underworld alone. Yet, having them watch his back really didn't feel any better. This wasn't his fault

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you call visualized my thoughts clearly. Feel free to ask questions!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Kitty, Thalia, AwsomeGirl and Shia! Thanks for coming to terms with my spelling issues. Appreciated! Though there isn't a lot of reviews, your four reviews mean so much, so thank you ...thank you...and thank you! I wasn't planning on updating today but I feel like playing hooky tomorrow so who cares how late I stay up! Woot-woot. so here is a special treat...than I need to work on a painitng project I've been putting off. No questions asked so a short Authors note. 

* * *

><p><strong>Bussing Across…er, into Another State.<strong>

'Are we there yet?' Tyson whined from the very back seat of their choice of low income transportation, the bus.

'Not yet, Tyson.' Percy gave a sigh as he flipped through his magazine. After hearing Tyson ask the same question over and over again Percy spoke without actually thinking about how close they had come to their destination. 'But I'll tell you when we get there.'

'Okay.' Tyson agreed with a nod of his head and turned back to his window. Of course he would ask the question again and a course Percy would repeat the same answer back at him. This happened every twenty minutes. Annabeth gave Percy a soft grin every time he showed patience with his 'little' brother.

With Tyson taking the whole back seat on the right and Thalia piled in the back sit on the left with Nico, Percy and Annabeth took the seat right in front of Tyson. They wanted the back seats just in case they were in need of the emergence exist door.

Thalia turned her seat buddy who got dibs near the window and who was digging dirt out of the soul groves of his shoe with a small pocket knife. 'Can I ask you something?'

Nico didn't glance at her but did pause in unsoiling his shoes. 'You can ask me anything but I might not give an answer.'

'Why are you helping in this quest?' Thalia asked. On seeing Nico's dark eyes fix on her she hurried on. 'Don't get me wrong. I really appreciate your help, Nico. I'm just curious. It's no secret that you don't exactly like the Hunters of Artemis.'

'I don't have anything against the Hunters of Artemis or even Artemis. Not really. I don't exactly understand your pack or whatever it is you want to call yourselves but I have nothing against any of you.' Nico voice was low enough that Thalia had to concentrate on actually hearing him. Nico sat up in the seat and put is knife away. The floor of the bus was litter with dry mud. 'I was asked to help so I'm helping. There isn't anything complicated or hard to understand.'

'What don't you understand about my sisters?' Thalia pressed, her curiosity rising. 'About us, I mean. The hunters.'

'Why anyone would want to be a huntress, not with the deal that has to be made. I just can't wrap my mind around.' Nico looked at her, studying her carefully. 'I mean, look at you. Becoming a hunter hasn't exactly done you any favors, has it? And indefinitely is a long time. People change. I can't see making a huge vow for the rest of your existent.'

'All of the Hunters have a different reason for joining Artemis.' Thalia now looked forward at the bus. 'I cannot tell what the other girls' reasons are, naturally but for myself it…' She turned slightly in her seat so she could face him. 'It's difficult. I didn't have a loving home. My mother was …a drama queen. A drunk, drama queen. She was so use to getting everything she ever wanted and neglected me and my brother. When I was nine, I ran away. After what happen to Jas, I just couldn't stay with her any longer. You know? It was the last straw. I couldn't do it. And no matter how far I ran it seemed like it was never far enough. She haunted me. My 'mother' was in my thoughts, my dreams, and my mind. It didn't matter what I tried, I could never get rid of her and the image of Jas! I thought he was dead! I thought he was torn apart by wolves or she gave him to some person who would do gods knows what…' Thalia let her shoulders slump in her own despair. 'He was so little, so helpless and I grew use to caring for him. I tried to look for him. I tried to get help but I really thought I had lost him and my own mother was to blame. I don't know how I would have turned out if I hadn't come across Luke. He picked me up. He taught me to push those memories in the back of my mind so I could keep on living again. With him, I remembered how to smile. I remembered how to live and how to breathe again. To finally feel that pressure of guilt torn away from my chest so I could breathe and at that time, Luke was my air. Then Annabeth came into our lives and it seemed like everything would be perfect. Our plans for the future was so grand. Just us. Just the three of us.'

'And then you got turned into a tree.' Nico offered a grin.

'Yeah.' With a bitter smile, Thalia looked down at her Hunters Uniform, smoothing down the suit. 'I was offered to join the Hunters before and it did sound promising but I couldn't do that to Luke or Annabeth. When I turned back from a tree, it was such a surprise to find that the person that I really cared about turned to be my biggest regret. When a second chance came around to join the hunters, I took it. I already lost…' Thalia gave a brief shrug, fighting back her emotions. 'I lost him. The Hunters gave me what I was looking for. They gave me acceptance and a place that I feel I truly belong. And I was no longer in the runner up of the prophecy.'

'And then you take the curse for Artemis. Without hesitation, you step up to take that cursed arrow but where did it get you, Thalia?' Nico asked quietly. 'Artemis is probably deciding which little furry critter she will turn you into so her girls, who you call sisters, can hunt you down and take your last breathe away.' Nico shook his head. 'I don't get. It just seems to me that you gave up a lot out of fear of the future.'

'That's not how it is. You just don't understand.' Thalia started to explain. 'Mothers are supposed to cherish and love her kids forever but mine didn't. She was a drunk and wanted beauty and youth forever. My brother and I was too much baggage for her, I guess. Then with Zeus being my father, there is so much pressure to live in his footsteps. People expect so much from me. Then having your own father turn you into a tree, watching everyone you cared about grow older while you stand still. Watching summers go, winter, fall, spring, new faces, old faces. They keep moving on but I stayed there in that tree form. Add that the one person that I thought I could always trust, to be at my side turned into a monster. The hunters became my salvation. They understood where I was coming from. They understood that similar pain and the wanting of not experiencing it again.'

'I understand some things, Thalia.' Nico's brown eyes seemed to darker caramel. 'I understand about mothers and how they are supposed to love and cherish their kids forever. My mother didn't get that chance. My mother got blown up by your dad when I was only ten. My own father locked me away for seventy years so I could have a shot at a prophecy that could had destroyed me. Time moved on for me as well, Thalia. The world I knew disappeared and I had to learn new ways while not understanding what happen. And that one person that I thought I could always trust, to be at my side turned into a Hunter of Artemis. I was too much baggage for her.' Nico ducked his head slightly so he could see Thalia's eyes. 'My sister died for your mistress. For the good of Artemis' name. And you might end up doing the same.'

* * *

><p><strong>Eros' Castle<strong>

'Cupie! Sweetdum?' Aphrodite floated through the lovely silver and gold corridors of her son's vacationing home. Though the palace was very grand, it was lacking a lot more statues of herself in Aphrodite's opinion. Of course she expected her daughter-in-law probably had something to do with that.

'Maybe he isn't home.' Aries gruffed from behind her. He stepped closer to Aphrodite, breathing in her flowery fragrance. He put a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his muscular frame. 'Maybe we might find him in a more…secluded place?'

Aphrodite gave a throaty purr, turning around and putting her arms around Aries' neck. 'Where do you have in mind?'

'Perhaps in one of the bedrooms?' Aries wagged his eyebrows.

'Mom?' Eros popped his head out of one of the rooms on hearing his mother's voice. 'Dad? Oh you two aren't going to…not in my place? I mean…come on!'

'Oh no.' Aphrodite quickly pulled away from Aries, giving a little more space between them. 'We have been over for…'

'Decades.' Aries hurried.

'Yes, decades.' Aphrodite agreed. 'We are actually here to speak to you.'

'You are?' Eros narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He gave his father a quick glance and then his mother. 'Am I to expect another sibling? I thought you said you were done.'

'Oh no, nothing like that.' Aphrodite smiled brightly while Aries shook his head firmly. 'I'm not expecting! Don't be silly.'

'Hush.' Aries held a hand in the air and tilted his head as he listened. 'Things are very quiet in here, Son.' Aries smile broaden. 'Where is my little bliss?'

'Physic is putting Hedone down for a nap.' Eros eyed his father carefully. 'Don't go around trying to wake her up either. She's in a foul mood as it is and a nap would ease her temper.'

'Since I'm here I will see my granddaughter, boy.' Aries growled. There was no way he was not going to spend a little time with the sweet, golden haired cherub. He loved that child and what better way of showing it than adoring her with spoiled affections and gifts. 'Look what I got her.' He held out a little golden sword for his son to inspect.

'Ah. This is nice!' Eros took it from the war god's hand. He switched it in the air. 'Very light and a perfect balanced! Very well crafted! She'll love it!' Eros handed it back to his father. 'But…Physic won't let her have it.'

'What!' Aries barked. 'My granddaughter not allowed a sword!'

Eros shrugged his winged shoulders in a what-am-i-to-do-about-it manner. 'Physic doesn't trust her with pointy objects. Doesn't think she's old enough yet.'

'Eros. Son.' Aries put his arm around his son's shoulder, drawing the boy closer to him. 'Tell me. Be honest with me. Who is the man in this castle? You or your wife?'

'I am.' Eros nodded his head. There was no doubt, he wore the pants in this household.

'Why then are you letting Physic, who knows nothing about weaponry tell you what your daughter can and cannot have?' Aries asked him.

'I know what you mean.' Eros snapped his fingers, hiding his laughter inside. 'I am the man and she should be listening to me!'

'That's right! That's my boy!' Aries slammed his hand into Eros' arm.

Aphrodite titled her head, folded her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes.

'But…'Eros leaned closer to his father. 'She uses sex as leverage. I got nothing.'

Aries stepped back and looked at his son who just gave him another shrug. 'Oh we'll see about this!' Aries stormed off to find his son's wife and daughter.

Eros and Aphrodite watched him go with amusement and pity. There was no way he was going to get through to Physic.

'Why are you both here, Mom?' Eros looked at his mother.

'Oh this is a favor of your granddaddy!' Aphrodite hooked her arm through her son's and together they started to walk. 'He would like you to make peace with Artemis.'

'Peace?' Eros laughter echoed the halls. 'I'm not the god of peace!'

'I know. That is exactly what I told him but he so tired of your Auntie Artemis nagging about this…girl.' Aphrodite shook her head as it was such a nuisance to even discuss the topic. 'And oh…whatever her name is, well she's Zeus' kid too and you know how he is about his children. Always better than all the other little demi-mutts. Well, not my demi-children. They are such the cutest things! You really need to take some time to introduce yourself to them! You'll love them. So precious.'

'Mom.' Eros shook his head. He had so many mortal siblings it didn't faze him any longer.

'Oh, right.' Aphrodite cleared her thought and got back to the subject at hand. 'Well Zeus would like you to just destroy the matching arrow Artemis would give her jaw a break. I never saw her throw such a little hissy fit!'

'I was so close to getting her.' Eros snapped his fingers. 'Then Thalia had to get in the way. But it doesn't change anything. I'm not destroying the arrow but I have a few plans. And you will be happy to know that I am bonding with brothers as they help me.'

'Really!' Aphrodite smiled brightly. 'Which ones?'

'Phobos and Deimos agreed to help out.' Eros smiled wickedly.

'Oh sweetie, not them. They are nothing but trouble!' Aphrodite whispered as she quickly looked around. She didn't want Aries to hear her, not speaking badly about his sons.

'Don't worry, Mom.' Eros kissed the top of her head. 'I got it all worked out.'

* * *

><p><strong>Deep in the bowels of the Underworld….<strong>

'Let me get this straight, Sissy.' The dark haired boy scratched his cheek. 'You want me to roll that oversized marble up that much too big to be a hill because…?'

'It's Sisyphus! King Sisyphus!' The old, dirty ragged man jumped up and down causing a bit of loose sand soil to puff up over his bare feet.

The boy wrinkled his nose, waving a hand back and forth. 'Don't hafta yell in my face, I can smell you from here!'

'What! Why I oughta!' The old man waved his little fist in the air.

'Calm down! You're like Rumpelstiltskin getting a hemorrhoid.' The boy frowned and looked up at the hill. 'I just don't see the reason for rolling that thing way up there. What is the point?'

'The point? The point!' Sisyphus barked and started to pull at his white puffy hair. 'There is no point, that is the point!'

'Yeah and you don't understand my hesitance.' The boy started to back away.

'Wait!' Old King Sisyphus held up his hand, beckoning the boy back to him. 'We can make a deal!'

'I don't wanna roll that rock up there!' The boy pointed up to the hill.

'We can make another deal.' The old man rubbed his hands together and looked longingly at the bag the boy carried. 'Er…I didn't catch your name son.'

'Diesel. My name is Diesel. With a D.' The dark haired boy answered him.

'Diesel? Odd name.' Sisyphus muttered.

'Yours isn't too hot either. Mine might have something to do with gas but yours sound like a disease that a health advisor would warn people against.' Diesel commented.

'You little basta…' The king started grumbling again.

'I'm not going to deal with you if you keep insulting me!' Diesel started to walk away again.

'No! No! No more insults.' The king begged him to come back.

'You're like a dog with an invisible fence.' Diesel green eyes glimmered with amusement. He noticed that the old man could only go so far before he returns to the bolder. 'You can only go so far before that invisible leash pulls you back.'

'A deal!' The king hissed. 'We can make a deal!'

'Of what?' Diesel asked carefully.

'For that bag and I will give you a map of my treasures!' Sisyphus nodded his head. 'Yes? Deal? It is a good deal!'

'You don't have a map.' Diesel looked at the man's ragged clothing and noted that there were no pockets.

'I can make a map if you have something I can sketch it out on.' The king smiled sincerely.

'Anyone can sketch a map and make it phony.' Diesel shook his head. 'If I give you the sack, you give me a bogus map and when I get up there – what do I get then? I piece of paper with an old man's idea of a witty con.'

'I know a way out!' The king grinned. 'You want out of this death world, don't you boy? Well I know how and I'll tell you but the bag. I want the bag first.'

'Uh huh.' Diesel again shook his head. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a sword. 'Tell you what. I'll give you this sword AFTER you tell me how to get out of here. That's a deal I am willing to make. This sword means nothing to me and me getting out of here, means nothing to you. Fair trade? Nothing for nothing.'

Sisyphus chewed on his lower lip for a moment, thinking it over. He would rather have the bag but a sword is better than no sword at all. 'It's a deal.' He held out his hand in order to shake on it.

Diesel eyed the withered yellow callus hand with a wrinkled nose. 'Uh..,we don't have to shake.'

At The Entrance of the Underworld

The bus trip proved to be uneventful but this was not to be a good sign to the small group. So far the plan had been a success and though they wanted to embrace on the possibility of having a quest actually go through without a hinder to their plans, they were also weary. Very weary.

It was the calm before the storm. The moment when everything seemed to be falling into place perfectly that you just knew there was a big screw up coming around the corner in full throttle. They were just waiting for that impact to catch up to them.

The five stood around this manhole size gap in the earth, all peering down into the depths of blackness. Just hoping to catch a glimpse of what to expect down in the death's pit.

'I'll go down first.' Nico sat at the edge of the hole, slipping his legs into the darkness below. 'Count to sixty and the next person follow. That way we aren't hitting each other in the end of the slope.'

'Tyson will be okay on this?' Percy asked, noting the size of his brother.

'Sure. Yeah.' Nico smiled up at Tyson. 'He'll be going too fast that his size won't be a factor.'

'And you are sure there is something to break our speed?' Annabeth asked. If they were going to be going as fast as Nico is saying, she wanted to be sure there were breaks on this ride before hitting the side of a cavern wall.

'There is something like a net to stop you. I swear! You won't crash.' Nico promised Annabeth but avoided looking at Percy, which made the other boy really suspicious.

'There is nothing down there for us to worry about?' Percy asked, searching for some kind of clue on what Nico was hiding. He was sure the younger boy was in fact hiding something. That was Nico. He was always telling only half the story until you too far in trouble to back out.

'Percy.' Nico looked up at the other boy. 'It's the Underworld. There are many things you should worry about. Hitting the cavern wall won't be one of them.'

'Okay.' Thalia took a deep breath. 'I know I'm going to hate this but let's do this.'

'You should come after me, Thalia.' Nico looked quickly at her. 'Then maybe Tyson.'

'Why?' Percy asked.

'So only Annabeth can witness your cowardliness!' Nico broke a smile before sliding down into the shaft.

'Trouble is going to catch up with his mouth one of these days.' Percy mumbled staring coldly at the spot Nico had just been sitting a moment ago.

'Can I go next?' Tyson hurried over to the hole. 'Please, Thalia? Can I have your turn!'

'Go for it, Tyson.' Thalia patted him on the back.

'Yay!' Tyson hopped over to the hole, actual hopped like a bunny, and plopped down at the entrance of the hole. 'One…two….three….four….five….six….seven….eight…nine…ten….'

'You can go now, Tyson.' Percy patted his brother on the shoulder.

'But Nico said to count up to sixty.' Tyson reminded Percy.

'I know but I already counted.' Percy fibbed. 'Just go feet first and keep your arms tucked in at all times.'

'Okay.' Tyson took a deep breath as if he was going to go underwater and slipped into the darkness.

'Awww.' Thalia cooed. 'You are going to make a good mommy one of these days, Percy.'

'Ha-ha. That is so funny.' Percy rolled his eyes as the girls exchanged wide grins.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter. It is short but eh...If you all think everyone is too hard on Nico in this piece, feel free to let me know so I can back off him. If its too confusing, again let me know. If you ask question or question something I might be able to fix it in the next chapter. If this seems like it is going to fast, please let me know. I was hoping to have this wrapped up in ten chapters but I don't know. It may be a little chapter more. Also I'd like to say that the spider character and Diesel belong to 'Idonotget'. I did change the name to Diesel of the boy character. idonotget character may be seen in a story called ' Reversing Lives ' by Soozin Hevincarrr who did an 'summit your own character' kind of story. I really liked Idonotget's character and asked permission to use them by Idonotget.

Thanks for the three reviews in the last chapter Awesome, mosspath and Thalia I really appreciate the support. I hope to have another chapter up in the next day or two.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tunnel of Non-Living<strong>

The slide was everything Nico had said and as Percy thought, a little more than what Nico explained. One by one the group descended down into the small well like hole. There was no moment to prepare themselves for the thrill for as soon as they let go of the outside world their bodies plumage down a smooth, cold marble like tunnel. It was like a straw that had been inserted in the ground and this was it, this was the ride inside that big straw of marble stone. They had to lay back for fear of hitting their heads against the top of the tunnel. Immediately darkness engulfed them and for all the bumps, loops and turns, one could not see the light at the end of the tunnel. It was a rush with a straight downward decline at the start. There was a moment where it did tampered off, where they slid slightly and smoothly on a leveled area and were able to catch up to their breaths. That's when the ride became open. It was then when the ceiling of the tunnel opened into a large cavern, no longer like a straw but more so of a slide. That was a moment. Hardly a minute. Just a few seconds of time. When suddenly, once again, the ride took the demi-gods shooting down towards the home of the dead. The small bumps were constant from this point on. They were big enough to make one feel as their inners were being air lifted. There was a fear of falling off the slide when a loop lurked around a sharp corner but luck for speed kept them on track. So in this case, it was everything Nico had explained.

What he neglected to tell them was that the tunnel was damp and even pooled water on its tracks at certain places. By the time the ride had ended, everyone was cold and wet. Nor did he mention the bats were dwelling inside the start of the carven. It was probably why he had wanted to go first. It was he who stirred the bats up in his descended slight and naturally they flew towards the opening of the cave, the opposite direction that everyone else was coming. Needless to say, getting bat faced at a high speed was indeed unpleasant. Still, that wasn't all Nico left out. He left out two important things.

The first important thing he intentionally left out was about the safety net. It wasn't a weaving vertical net that would catch them as Nico let the others believed. Instead it was a dump truck size web that caught them.

The second important thing Nico intentionally left out was that a really big spider made that web and it wasn't the friendly Spiderman.

Nico knew what was at the end of the tunnel and he also remembered when the slide of doom ended, which allow him an advantage of knowing when to get off before he became stuck in the oversized fly trap.

The sixty seconds allowed time for him to scramble away as the yelling Tyson slide and slammed into the web. Nico quickly drew his sword out can begin to free Tyson. Since the web was magical, only a demi-god sword would have cut the thread apart.

'That was fun, Nico!' Tyson beamed seem to brighten up the dark cave. 'I want to do it again!'

'It was pretty wild ride, wasn't?' Nico grinned back. 'I especially loved the loop!'

'I thought I was going to fall upside down!' Tyson agreed. He made a snake motion with his hand. 'I liked the turns! My butt went this way but my head went that way! It was fun!'

'Yeah…' Nico started to say more but a screaming Thalia shot passed them. 'Er, better help me get her out of the web.'

Both boys rushed over to Thalia who instantly started to struggle to get un-webbed. She was about four inches off the ground from her ride tossing her into the net. Nico got lucky with Tyson who barely went air born. Thalia however, Nico had to do a bit of web climbing and was constantly cutting himself free from the web.

'I got you, Thalia.' Tyson spoke from behind her as he grabbed her by the waist and waited for Nico to free her and then placed her on her feet.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Thalia's cheeks were flushed and hands were shaking. She turned to Nico, her eyes narrowing. 'You didn't say how high that loop was!'

'Um…mortal world.' Nico held his left hand above his hand then placed his right hand at his waist level. 'Underworld. It's a straight downward slope, Thalia. Easy math. What's the big deal? Oh!' Nico's eyes grew a bit wider and he made a yo-yo movement with his hands. 'Heights. Yea, I um…forgot.'

Getting the others out of the web should have been no problem at all but of course, there was a problem. Annabeth was terrified of spiders and she had such a quick wit about her, it didn't take long at all to know that she was caught in a spider web. She freaked out, saying it lightly. Screaming, kicking and batting anyone that got close to her. This of course made the web tangle into her hair, pulling her scalp. Her arms and legs started to become bond with web thread from her struggles. Needless to say, she made matters much worse than it ought to be. It didn't help that she landed a little higher in the web net either. Nico had to climb a higher length just to reach her.

'Stop moving, Annabeth!' Nico growled at the screaming girl who was able to kick him in the ribs twice and knock her fist into his cheek so hard he started to taste blood. 'Stop it! I'm going to cut off a hand if you keep hitting me!'

'Annabeth, it's okay!' Thalia had braved the web as well. Annabeth wasn't high enough to cause fear in heights. Thalia put an arm around the girls shoulder, trying to calm her as she herself hung onto a web cord. 'Nico will have you free. Tyson is right below you to catch you.' Thalia started to cut pieces of web off to free Annabeth's hair.

Just when they thought she was calm, Percy slammed into the net. Annabeth couldn't look over at him because of her hair being tangled in the web caused her to be immobile so instead she envisioned that the quick bouncing movement of the web meant that the owner of the web had come to claim its prize. She freaked out again.

'Annabeth!' Nico yelled once more as she nailed him in the shoulder, almost knocking him out of the web.

Percy quickly assessed his situation and having Tyson help him, he was free in no time at all. 'Annabeth!' Percy called out to her, quickly climbing the web to reach her. He reached out to touch the back of her knee, just to let her know he was there. Instantly she started to calm down as Percy climbed higher to help cut her loose. With the three of them working together, the problem became manageable rather quickly and Annabeth was lowered into Tyson's waiting arms. Tyson put her on her feet but hugged her tightly as she sobbed. He petted her head softly. 'It's okay, Annabeth. It's okay.'

Percy quickly climbed down, cutting himself loose when he became stuck. On reaching the ground he quickly went over to Annabeth, taking her from Tyson's arms and into his own. Percy wrapped her tightly in his arms, whispering to her as she was able to get her nerves under control.

'You idiotic little boy!' Thalia turned on Nico as he finally reached the bottom of the web. 'You stupid idiot!' She punched him in the chest. 'That isn't a net! It's a freaking spider web! A monstrous web!'

'I know and I'm not an idiot. I told you I'd check it out on my own but no, you had to tag along!' Nico yelled back. 'And I didn't tell her because I knew she would hyperventilate.' Nico rubbed his chest, then his cheek where Annabeth had hit him. 'Didn't expect her to get all mental!'

'And what? You thought that was sane?' Thalia asked, waving a hand back at the mangled web.

'I thought her demi-god instincts would kick in and it wouldn't be a problem, that it wouldn't give her time to think about it. I didn't think she would totally freak out like that.' Nico explained. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not me you need owe an apology too.' Thalia hissed at him while giving him a death glare before storming over to Percy and Annabeth. 'We should go before t-that thing comes investigating.'

'Thalia's right. Let's move out of here.' Percy told the group, keeping his arm around Annabeth though. 'Nico?' Percy had to work on keeping his anger at the younger boy in check. 'Can you get us to somewhere warmer so we could dry off.'

'Same temperature all year long throughout the Underworld.' Nico headed towards a passage way on his right. 'No matter where you go, this is about as warm as it gets.'

* * *

><p><strong>In The Spider's Lair <strong>

The cavern that the adventurous heroes wandered in is veined with catacombs where ancient bones littered the floor in a dust of snow like substance. The bones crunched under their steps, echoing in the narrow passageways. Newer bones were also visible, though not so many. Full skeleton clothed in armor were placed in a few corners where the victim met its own ending.

'Where are we?' Percy whispered to Nico who was leading the group. Percy would look over his shoulder at the girls, who were in the back of the group, weapons drawn and ready. Tyson made up the middle, his eye every searching around him.

The ghost king gave his normal reply, a shrug of his shoulders. 'I only ventured down the slide, not the whole way through.'

'I don't like it here.' Tyson whispered. 'Bad things happened here.'

'It's the underworld.' Nico sighed. 'Not much good is done dead.'

'What made these tunnels?' Thalia asked.

Once again, Nico gave a shrug. 'I mean I found out a lot of what the Underworld held but not all of the secrets.'

'Just stop.' Annabeth held onto her dagger. Everyone froze and turned around to face her. 'Let's just stop playing games of skipping pebbles in the pond. Whatever made that s-spider web made these tunnels.' She pointed back the way they had just come. 'Whatever it is probably already know we are here. So let's not beat around the bush.'

'Fine.' Nico threw his hands in the air. 'It's a huge she-spider thing.'

'A what?' Percy looked at the other demi-god.

'She's a person, kind of but you know…' Nico made hand direction to his waist. 'The other half isn't.'

'She's a spider?' Annabeth's grey eyes started searching the walls of the tunnel.

'Only half!' Nico pointed out.

'You knew and you led us here?' Percy growled, taking a step closer to Nico.

'Bad Nico!' Tyson shook his head.

'I knew! Okay, I knew but I also said that I would handle it but you all had to follow!' Nico reminded them. 'You weren't part of my plan! You were to go chasing down Eros above surface and I was going to do the leg work down here!' He looked at Annabeth. 'I should have told you but I honestly thought your battle mode would just kick right in.' Nico turned to Percy, his eyes pleading for him to understand. 'I wouldn't have put her through this if I thought she was this terrified of spiders. I thought it was more of a girly thing.'

'A girly thing!' Thalia eyes narrowed.

Nico, knowing he just dug his grave a little deeper, gave the cave's wall a kick that knocked a nick in the surface.

'We'll deal.' Percy paced a small circle in the little tunnel. 'Nico's right. Annabeth, won't let this affect her.' Percy turned to his girlfriend. 'You won't. You haven't before and you won't now. We've been through it before and we will do it again.'

Annabeth gave Percy a weak smile and put a hand on his arm to try to keep him still. 'I'll be okay, you're right.' She cleared her throat. 'Okay, Nico. Tell us what we are up against and…' She eyed him sharply. 'Don't you be holding back anything?'

'Her name is Aikaterine. She's a demon monster thing..' Nico started to explain. 'She's the daughter of Pan and Echidna.'

'What?' Percy looked at the others, his expression of discust matched theirs.

'I'm just saying what I have heard and let me tell you people down here have secrets they are willing to share now that they are dead.' Nico said. 'It was one of Eros' targets I'm told. Anyways her upper torso does have very similarities of a human but lower half is that very large and dark spider abdomen. She's about the size of a mastiff. I haven't seen her myself mind you. This is all hearsay.'

'Big enough, I say.' Annabeth had her arms folded in front of her, rubbing them for comfort.

'She makes a web but she also lures her pry to her or the web by singing.' Nico went on.

'She's a siren of some sort?' Thalia frowned at this.

'I hate sirens.' Percy pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was getting a headache.

'That's how she catches her meals.' Nico went on after giving Annabeth a sympathized look.

'We just need to make sure we don't get between her and the web.' Thalia gave a shrug of no big deal. 'Besides, we already know our weapons can saw through her cords.'

'That's easier said. For eight legs, she is awful quiet.' Nico explained. 'The story is that no one ever got away from her but Hercules and that is only because she had a bit of an obsessed liking towards him. It was how he got away. She allowed him to go out of the tunnels for a wedding present with his promise of returning.'

'Let me guess.' Thalia rolled her eyes. 'Broke his promise and never returned.'

'What is an obsessed liking?' Annabeth asked.

'Ah come on.' Percy cut in. 'What did you expect him to do? She ate people. If he told her the truth about how he felt, she would have eaten him too.'

'She was a bit overly fond of him.' Nico ignored Percy and Thalia as his eyes made contact with Annabeth. 'Wanted him to spend forever with her. He allowed her to believe the feeling was neutral but of course it wasn't. When he left, she waited and grew depressed and became more reclusive.

* * *

><p><strong>Near the Spider's Den<strong>

'W-wait.' Phobos put a finger in the air, as if he was testing for a breeze. 'Let me get this straight. You handed weapons out to the souls! Why?'

'It's his mind.' Deimos squinted at Diesel as if he could see through his skull. He gave the boy a quick hard tap on the head. 'I don't think it is working.'

'There isn't anything wrong with my mind. I was just doing what you two loons told me.' Diesel stepped away from the two gods, rubbing his head.

'What did you call us?' Phobos cracked the knuckles of his left fist.

'Er…goons. You know, like big bullies.' Diesel gave a weak smile.

'Oh. Yes. That is what we are but we are much better.' Phobos told him.

'Well, yeah.' Diesel nodded as he held up an empty sack. 'See, you told me to carry this sack around under this wonderful world of the lifeless souls, remember?' He watched both of the gods nod their heads. 'And you said that you'll help me get what I'm after and all I have to do is drag the junk round. Well, I did. I went in this huge circle because I got lost. Let me tell you, people down here, they don't give good directions. It's not really their fault either. I mean, they don't even know where they are going until they pay the toll booth. And it's not like they are selling any maps down here. So I'm dragging this heavy bag around like its priceless loot and I got to thinking about what I want. What I am looking for. I know what it is now. What I really want is to get out of here. I don't like it down here. If you haven't noticed there are dead people here and ugly things that want to kill you if you aren't dead. So that's what I want. Out of here and you two are supposed to help me. But you won't 'cause you want me down here. So I have to help myself and by making deals with the souls, I have found a way out and all I had to do was give them something out of the goodie bag.'

'I don't think you understand.' Phobos hooked his arm around the child. 'The dead people as you put it are somewhat like prisoners down here. This is like a big prison and you just handed weapons to all the prisoners.'

'Toy weapons.' Diesels reminded him.

'Not all that stuff was fake. Deimos hissed. 'Like that golden arrow! Do you have any idea how valuable that is on the current market?'

'J-just calm down.' Diesel held up his hands for them to back off. 'The arrow is nearby. I gave it to that guy near that place somewhere in the middle of that big stone thingy. You know?'

The two god brothers looked at each other a bit confused.

'Ah, come on. You know where I mean, dontcha?' Diesel green eyes glimmered. 'You two being god of fear and all that good evilish stuff, I betcha come down here a lot. Probably know the place better than most gods. Nearly as well as Hades who undoubtedly needs your services from time to time. Being as great you two are. Terrifying. Frightful. Panic-al even.'

'Yes.' Phobos puffed up his chest. 'We are great terrifying gods.'

'And clever.' Diesel added.

'Yes, that is true as well.' Deimos nodded his head.

'I'm sure if you do that immortal vanishing trick and leave, you probably catch up to him before he's chained up to a fallen rock or something.'

Diesel watched the two gods fizzle into smoke and disappeared. He quickly turned towards the Swiss cheese looking structure. That was his way out. Somewhere in those tunnels led to the outside world. He hosted up the bag with a few insufficient weapons still inside and headed for the tunnels before the gods came back.


End file.
